


Wrists & Hay

by ymirs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirs/pseuds/ymirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa says something Ymir doesn't want to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrists & Hay

“I love you.”

Christa knew at once she should not have spoken – at least not those words – and she braced herself for the awkward and painful silence that would she was sure would follow. The fingertips that had been softly tracing up and down Christa’s forearm stopped and she instead felt a firm grip around her wrist. The size of Ymir’s hand and length of her fingers in comparison to Christa’s own tiny wrist made her feel powerless – and rightly so. Ymir could physically shatter her if she felt inclined.

 “Don’t,” Ymir whispered, her hold on Christa’s wrist not letting up.

“What?” Christa could hear and feel her heart pounding in her head and stomach.

“I don’t want to hear it.” She would rather Ymir have ignored her statement than see her react this way. Anything but this.

“Do you love me?”

“ _Christa._ ”

“Do you?” Christa’s voice faltered as her tears welled. Christa knew she was pathetic, and she knew Ymir would waste no time reminding her of that. She tried in vain to steady her quivering bottom lip, which threatened to give way at any moment.

 “Just _stop.”_

“It’s not like you can make me take it back,” Christa whimpered in a final attempt to win this dispute as the first tear slid down her cheek.

“Stop crying,” Ymir practically hissed the words and, with what sounded to Christa like a tinge of laughter, continued, "Why do you _always_ cry?"

 _There it is,_ Christa thought, and got up to try and leave, utterly defeated. She was hurt beyond her own belief. This type of quarrel was a common occurrence between the two of them, but some tiny part of Christa had hoped it would be different with three words she’d been longing to say every night they were together. Clearly, she had been terribly wrong.

Ymir let go of Christa and didn’t stop her from walking out the door, and Christa was glad. She hated being seen in this state, especially by Ymir.

As soon as she walked out the door, Christa held her own arm where Ymir had grasped it only a moment earlier.

She wished that Ymir had broken her wrist.

 

* * *

 

 

Ymir sat crosswise on her tiny bed with her back against the wall. Christa rested in a similar position, propped up instead by Ymir’s body. Christa clutched her own knees while Ymir’s legs dangled off the bed.

Ymir rested her nose and lips on the top of Christa’s head. Her hair smelled faintly of hay and sweat – Christa had undoubtedly spent a good part of the day in the stables. Ymir had become fond of the scent. She ran her fingers along Christa’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Christa had told her on several occasions how she enjoyed that feeling. Christa wordlessly expressed her delight by cooing and nestling further into Ymir.

Then Christa said it.

Ymir froze. She immediately felt angry.

As Christa began to beg for her reciprocation, Ymir thought the word ‘ _yes’_ over and over in her head _,_ but she knew it was not her place to tell Christa that. She knew Christa would get the wrong idea.

This situation was all too familiar, and Ymir already knew Christa was going to cry. She couldn’t stand to see Christa cry – especially knowing it was her fault.

When Christa shut the door, Ymir sighed and sprawled out on her bed to make up for the space Christa left. She pulled her oversized shirt at the collar so it came halfway over her face. It smelled like horses – and Christa.

For only a moment, Ymir wished she had just said it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this during my government class lmao woops


End file.
